Bobby Zilch
Robert "Bobby" Zilch is a camper at Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. He's regarded as the camp bully along with his right-hand man Benny Fideleo. Involvement in Psychonauts In the opening cinematic, Bobby attempts to frighten Dogen Boole by telling him about the "giant monster" of Lake Oblongata. Before Raz enters Basic Braining, Bobby and Benny interrupt his conversation with Maloof Canola to bully him and extort arrowheads out of him for a "protection service". When Raz stands up to Bobby, Bobby tells Raz that he's the "strong man around here", to which Raz replies he seems "more like the cotton candy". Bobby then tells Benny to put Raz's death on his "to-do list". During Basic Braining, Bobby attempts to get back at Raz, first by kicking him off of a platform and doing a victory dance. Later on he uses one of the course's cannon to fire at Raz. When discovered, Bobby says "classic Zilch!" and runs off. Finally he gets knocked over by Raz on the course's rail-gliding segment, who then copies Bobby's dance. After completing Basic Braining, Bobby gets into an argument with Razputin until Sasha Nein shows up, causing Bobby to leave, seemingly jealous that Raz will be receiving "advanced training." He can then be found in the parking lot of the Main Campgrounds, taunting Maloof about locking him in the GPC earlier. Mikhail steps in, levitating him and threatening to use his "Deadly Nelson" technique, after which Bobby stops targeting Maloof for good. From this point on, he can be found torturing fish by the docks with Benny and blocking the way to the Bathysphere. When Raz asks him about the Bathysphere, Bobby tells him that it is none of his business. If Raz tries to go around him and Benny, Bobby will shove him backwards. In Milla's Dance Party, Bobby appears during the levitation race segment and is the most skilled opponent. After Milla's Dance Party, Bobby can be found back on the docks where Raz can taunt him about winning the race. He also appears during a scene in the GPC and Wilderness area, where Bobby finds Nils flirting with an uninterested Chloe and insults Nils's compliments to her. He then scares away Nils with a keen threat as Chloe watches. It is then revealed that Bobby has a big crush on Chloe, stuttering when asking how she is doing. Chloe tells him that she needs to "work on him a little", as they walk off together. After defeating the Brain Tank, Raz encounters a de-brained Bobby at the beach, who mutters "TV" and walks past Raz, stopping to slap him compulsively before walking away. Once Bobby has been re-brained, he asks Raz if he (Raz) thinks he's better than him, to which Raz says yes. Bobby says he knew it and tells Raz to "have fun dying". He can then be found hanging out near Chloe in Oleander's classroom to help her search for alien help with "kicking the Coach's ass" via the radio. In the end cutscene, Bobby is seen sitting next to Chloe and tears up when Ford tells the campers that Raz received his courage from his father. He then comically gapes in shock when Raz is declared a Psychonaut by Ford. Psychic Abilities *Telekinesis: Used to levitate fish out of Lake Oblongata and onto the dock. *Levitation: He proves himself to be a very skilled levitator, being the hardest opponent to defeat during the Milla's Race. He will fight Raz tooth and nail to come in first, and he is usually right behind Raz, meaning one slip-up, and Bobby will easily pass Raz and likely win, which will reset the Race. Trivia *Using Clairvoyance reveals he sees Razputin as a punching bag. *According to his Campster profile, Bobby's hometown is Drywell, Missouri. **Additionally, his interests are the Oakland Raiders, AC/DC, Metallica, Iron Maiden and other rock/metal bands, the show Jackass, Scarface, and other crime/slasher films. **His "About Me" section was stolen off of Elka Doom's campster in an attempt to troll her: ***"I'm a walking contradiction. I'm shy but extroverted. I'm humble but proud. I'm strong, but sensitive. I work hard, but I also play hard. I like fine wine, but I also like cheap beer. I like going to the opera, but I also love the occasional hockey game! I guess I'm like cookies that haven't finished cooking yet. Maybe they'll be done someday and I'll take a bite and know that its me, or maybe they'll just keep cooking. Either way, one thing's for sure, it will be one hell of a ride. Better hang on! :)" *Showing him Sasha's Button makes him become hysterical, suggesting he has had a bad experience involving the Geodesic Psychoisolation Chambers before. *When he kicks Raz off a cliff in Basic Braining, Bobby's "eh-eh eh eh eh" taunt sounds similar to "Maneater" by Hall and Oates. **It also sounds similar to the song "Bird is the Word" by the American surf rock band "The Trashmen." *Bobby has one green eye and one red. The other two characters in the game who have exactly the same eye colors are Dr. Loboto and Linda the Lungfish. However, Linda did not posess these eyes until she was mutated by Loboto. **There is a theory made by many fans that Bobby could be related to Dr. Loboto because of their similar high-pitched and squeaky voices, their pale-blue skin, their red and green eyes, and the fact that Bobby has such terrible teeth (which people would believe it's because of having an insane dentist for a father.) *If you re-brain Bobby without re-braining Chloe, he is seen standing by the Coach's radio, and when Raz asks him if he wants to help him save the world, Bobby just sighs and says how much Chloe loved the Coach's radio. *On April 23, 2019, Scott C. told on his Instagram account that Bobby was based on Farkus, the bully in A Christmas Story. *In the Steam version of Psychonauts, there is an achievement for viewing the scene of Bobby, Chloe, and Nils in the GPC and Wilderness area called "Maybe it's the Hair" and is accompanied by an image of Bobby's hair and a subtitle of "Spy on Bobby's Love Life". Gallery BobbyConceptArt.png|Concept art. Bobb.jpg|Concept art. Bobbyzilch conceptfaces.jpg|Concept art expressions. Scottcbobby.png|Scott C, telling on his instagram account that Bobby was based on Farkus, the bully in "A Christmas Story". Bobby.png|Bobby's talksprite. BrainPolaroidBobby.png|Bobby's photo on his Jarred Brain. Bobby Race Icon.png|Icon of Bobby used during the levitation race in Milla's Dance Party. Bobby Taunt.jpg|Bobby's signature taunt, later used by Raz. Raz 16.png|Using clairvoyance on Bobby. Bobby and Benny bullying Maloof.png|Bobby and Benny bullying Maloof before Basic Braining. Bobby and Benny torturing fish.png|Bobby taunting a fish he levitated onto the dock while Benny laughs. BobbyFace.png|Bobby's head texture. BobbyBody.png|Bobby's hair and body texture. Figment BobbyZilch01.png|Figment of Bobby in the main menu of ROR. Category:Characters Category:Campers Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Psychics